Dextro & Levo
by OfficialWeedTesterGuy
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring my MHuman/FTurian OCs, Jack and Terrina. Includes smut, comedy, romance, and more
1. Chapter 1

Bonding Day

June 8, 2188

Cipritine, Palaven

I took a deep breath, adjusting my suit for the last time, checking my face and clothes. Clean. Good. I still couldn't believe it. I was getting married. Or bonded. Whatever each species calls it, Terrina and I had become official. We had started out friends, her and I working together with our squad on Taetrus during the uprising. Over the course of a month, we began to develop feelings for each other.

During our one-week "leave", we'd made love for the first time, many times. We had fought alongside one another, protected one another, and cared for one another. Shortly before the rebel's final push on our last stronghold, we'd gone in a storage room, kissing for what we thought would be the last time, declaring our love for each other. Thankfully, we made it out, with some scars and bruises.

We'd been given leave by the Hierarchy, and had met her parents, and clan for the first time. Thankfully, they were very supportive. We had lived together in Cipritine, and I took her to Earth to see my old home, and to see my parents' grave, the one thing of my family I had left after the Reapers had hit.

And that day in Vegas after two years as a couple, at the top of the Stratosphere, after treating her to a delicious dinner, I had proposed to her. She accepted, us crying with happiness. We had gone over the bonding arrangements. We had left our military jobs, and due to my lack of family, I'd take her name and markings. I had invited a few friends, the only humans that were there, as well as a few other interspecies couples we'd made friends with, meeting through the Extranet. My best man Dominic, a friend from the web also married to a female turian, was more than happy to do this.

"You ready?" The music _Spirits Bind Us_ began to play. "Yes."

He walks behind me into the Petatius family garden, our chosen bonding place. As I slowly walk up to the front, taking in the music, I look over, and see her. Beautiful. Dressed in the bonding dress she'd picked, beautiful blue and silver robes covering her, with a smile on her face as we eyed each other. _Hey you. _When I reach the altar, I anxiously wait. She stands next to me.

"You look beautiful." I whisper.

"You too."

I nod, and we stand in silence as the music ends, and the spirit-priest takes the stage, and begins to read the rites.

"Fellow clans, today we are gathered here on the spirits-blessed day to bond Terrina of Clan Petatius and Jack Philips of clan Philips. Do any attendees have any concerns, gripes, or other grievances?"

Silence. He nods. "Will the couple join hands?"

We do, with a soft touch, gripping firmly.

"Which one of you is making the clan exchange?"

"I do. I renounce Clan Philips, to bond to Clan Petatius." I say, smiling.

"So it shall be. Terrina, do you accept?"

"I do." She says, her voice slightly cracking. _This is beautiful. _Holding hands, we begin to cite the words.

"A'petentia tullia eliir animae oporte mues." _Give to me your life, your spirit. _

I respond. "Ita meus animae, a'condonia talus." _Thus my life and spirit, I give you. _Terrina's voice briefly cracks. "A'petentia tulla eliir kogitae oporte meus." _I want that your thoughts should be mine._

"Ita meus kogitae, a'condonia talus." I say. _Thus my mind, I give to you. _

"A'petentia tulla eliir oporte korporae meus." _I want that your body should be mine. _

"Ita meus korporae, a'condonia talus." _Thus my body, I give to you._ I finish.

We say these words as one. "Ita meus animae, ita meus kogitae, ita meus korporae, a'condonia eliis." _And thus I give to you my life and spirit, my thoughts, my body._

Our eyes are glassy due to the emotions flowing through them. She says the final line.

"Adinunctus meus gensae." _Join, be one, with my clan. _She welcomes me into her family and bloodline.

We are bonded. We kiss, passionately and aggressively, drawing many 'ooohs' and 'ahhs' from the surprised crowd.

"On behalf of me and the spirits...you are hereby declared bonded!" He removes the thread. "Now, Terrina, mark him."

She takes the blue paint, and I close my eyes as she draws flawless Petatius markings on my face. It dries quickly, and when she's done, we kiss as the crowd cheers, tla'uan petals are tossed in the air. We make it last, my soft lips and tongue intertwining with her hard, but slightly soft plates, and her tongue connects with my mouth.

"I love you forever, Terrina. I'll always be with you and love you."

"Jack...I love you too. You're the mate I've always wanted. You are my everything."

We kiss again, and she marks me, softly biting to leave her mark to mark us as bonded. She did it last week in bed, but just to make sure. We dance both turian and human styles, to music. Turian music isn't all hardcore battle anthems. We kiss many times. Due to the Petatius' wealth as Blackwatch and general respectively, they've put a lot of time and money into this. We thank them, her parents welcoming me officially to the clan.

The celebration lasts the whole day, consisted of partying, dancing, and eventually lounging around. Eventually, when dinner is done, we retreat back to our fancy bedroom, making love the whole night. Just us, our naked bodies undulating on top of one another, with groans moans, kisses, and eventually screaming our partners' names (and swear words), inside one another.

We do not sleep, flirting or talking in between sessions while fucking like animals. In the morning, as the sun rises, her naked plates shining in the sun like a living statue of beauty, straddling me, we clasp hands, in preparation for a life of love, prosperity, and happiness. _I love you, Jack_, she says. _I love you too, Terrina_. _Forever. _

_Shout to D4rkallmighty on AO3 for letting me use their turian language dictionary! _


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Night (Or Intense Cross-Species Intercourse)

I couldn't believe it.

I was married.

To _her_. The love of my life.

I had a family now-maybe not my biological one, but legally nonetheless.

We had spent the rest of the day talking with her family and our friends, partying, eating, drinking, socializing, and the like. But, night time came, and it was time to retire to bed. And then...the wedding night sex we both were exceptionally excited for. She was still in her dress, and I was still in my suit, with a few tla'aun petals on it.

As we entered the family home to her room, her dad was in our way.

"I'm so happy for you, darling. I could give less of a damn if your mate is a human. I trust you both. And Jack-you're a Petatius now. Welcome." I

shake his hand, slightly worried that her parents will hear us fuck the living shit out of each other.

"Oh, and the house is all yours tonight. You both deserve some alone time. If you two need anything, we'll be staying at our apartment downtown. Goodnight, you two."

He closes the door, and locks it, hopping in the car with Ten's mom, driving away.

"So...are you ready to go to bed with me….wife?"

She purrs.

"Still can't believe we're bonded. Are you _sure_ this isn't a dream?"

"Well, if it is, I'm sure your orgasms and screams will."

She purrs again, a hand drawing down to my hip. "C'mon. Don't you want to see your mate naked?"

"Your mate as well."

We walk into the bedroom, and she close the door. We sit on the bed, and as I start to undo my suit, she stops me.

"Before we do it….there's a few….turian things you should know."

"How is this any different from our previous times together?"

"Turian bonding tradition is that the male rips the dress of the female, and….the female has to be submissive. Just for one night. To claim me. We've already done bondmarks, so…" She stands up in front of me, barefoot.

"I'm wearing nothing under this."

"So…." I ask.

"Yep. You can do _whatever _you want. I'll do whatever you say, sexually. Regular, anal….oral."

"Okay."

I reach to her chest, and begin to undo her dress. Once there's a slit in the seams, I smile, and tear it off her, falling to the floor, exposing her body. She's amazing, a perfect person to love and share a bed and life with. I strip in front of her. We stand before each other naked, and I lean onto her, embracing her.

"This is nice. Wonderful."

We sway back and forth as I walk backwards toward bed.

"You. Me. On this bed."

She purrs, and lays down, beckoning me with a talon. I'm on top of her, straddling her. I kiss her unplated neck, letting out a soft moan.

"I love you, Jack. Claim me tonight."

I slither down to her vag, where I spread her folds, already soaking. I press my soft lips and my teeth to them, snaking my tongue inside.

"Ahhhh...Jack. Fuck…." She rumbles as I continue.

"You want your mate to ravage you or do you slowly? I intend to fuck the whole night, Ten. Be ready."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

I retreat from her clit, my cock rock hard, hot, and ready to claim her. I grip her hips harder, and the tip enters her slowly. She smiles softly, her mandibles fluttering. Quickly, she drops and gasps, as the air knocked from her as I shove into her hilt.

"Oh spirits, Jack, I've missed you."

"Honey...fuck." I squeeze her hips even more, her ridges inside her massaging me, begging for me to explode. I grind my teeth, my cock grinding against her soft inside. I hold onto the sheets, telling my dick: _do not explode. Do __**NOT **__explode. _I feel a little cum drip out, mixing with her fluids. She moaning now.

"Auuhhh. Auuhhhh. Jack-please...please!" Honey. Please-" I explode into her, filling her as her screams of pleasure echo through the house. The cum fills her, the mixed fluids covering my cock. I've got more in me, but I hold on, until our panting bodies touch again. "Jack. I love you. So much."

"Can I go again? I've got more in me."

"Remember? I'm submissive now, remember. Come on."

I continue my pace, slower this time. I love her body-slender, athletic, silver, and beautiful. Her plates-so nice on my skin. I ram into her once more, her hands tightly gripping my back. She is an apex predator; capable of ripping me to shreds, yet I was the one dominating her, the one owning her. Even before, our sex sessions would be up to both of us, but tonight, it's all me. I bite her neck. She laughs and groans at the same time, as heat comes closer to my tip, staying in her for three minutes now.

"You like that?"

"Please, more." She mewls as I bit harder and harder, as I thrust more and more with furor, grabbing her ass. To her, it's magical. Him in control, her taking it, their fluids and bodies mixing-it's everything she's wanted with them in bed.

"Baby…" She screams as I come into her, all the love and strength filling her. We rest for a few minutes, snuggled, before she rolls off of me.

"So….what next?" I'm still partially hard. I simply point towards my cock.

"Suck my cock, honey." She slips out of bed, me enjoying the view, before she puts a pair of plastic covers on her teeth. She strokes me, gripping me until she envelops me with her mouth, sucking. I scream as I come into her mouth, which she spits out onto the sheets.

We spend the whole night fucking; she keeps me going even when I'm tired. I fuck her on almost every piece of furniture in our room, as well as the couch and dinner table downstairs. Even twice in the shower. It had been spectacular. After the ninth time, I'd thought they'd been done-until she picked me up, carried me downstairs, plopped us on the couch, and snuggled with me, stroking my cock until I fucked her on the family couch. We had done it several more times, until my own legs were unusable and she was nothing more than gasps, pants, and boneless limbs.

We had managed to crawl...yes, crawl back to bed, where her naked body wrapped around mine, until morning, when we awoke.

"Ten. Last night was…"

"Amazing? Yeah, it certainly was. You….definitely claimed me."

"Yeah?" She smiles. She traces a talon down my chest.

"So…" She kisses me.

"Whenver you want sex, just ask." "I'm….wow. Human couples do it less, but….well, I'm up for that."

"I'm glad. Give me something to look forward to after work."

I chuckle. "Really? A hairy, smelly human shoving his fat cock inside you?"

"Yes. Definitely." She smirks.

"So….sex. Who's going to decide who's on top?"

"Well, now that you're bonded to me, we're sexual equals. We can take turns. Also….you'll know when I get turned on when I….lower my voice. Get closer to you. Touch you."

I kiss her again on the neck. "Good morning, my wife. Damn...that feels weird to say." "Well, get used to it, honey. Though calling you my mate will be something getting used to. Say, you hungry?"

"A little, but…." I pull her closer to me under the blankets, snuggling into her form. "I could wait." "Mmmm. It can wait."

She mewls, wrapping her hips around mine, keeping me warm. "Mates take care of each other, Jack. I'll love you forever. Care for you forever."

"As will I, honey. I'll always love you. Damn the fact that you're another species. I love you." " Did...you just sniffle?"

Her voice cracks.

"Y...Yes. I….I just...I almost lost you on Taetrus. I can't lose you again." "Don't worry." I slip a finger into her, as her eyes light up.

"Let me take your mind off things." "Aauhhh….morning sex? Please."

She smiles. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Honeymoon

Hawaii, Earth

Three days after Bonding

Well, we'd been bonded. Finally. I can't describe how it felt when the spirit-priest announced my new last name, and our official marriage. Terrina was quite entertained at the idea of a honeymoon, spending some private time with your newly married spouse before you threw yourself back into the fray that is life. After some planning, she had decided on Hawaii, because of its heat and beaches, like Palaven. I agreed instantly. We had gotten the best deal: just a week of beaches, lounging around, and being naked and fucking.

After we'd gotten our 'room', we'd spent the night with no clothes, finding new ways to make each other come. After our fourth round, we'd collapsed onto the bed, panting. She'd wrapped herself around me, her mandibles fluttering on my chest. _I love you so much, Jack. You are my everything. You are my heart. My soul. My strength. And I'll never let you go. Never. _She had whispered those words as we had fallen asleep. Finally, after all the loss in my life, all the suffering and loss of close ones, I finally had someone to care about. To love.

I wake the next morning to find my spikey wife snuggled into my frame, snoring. It's like a quiet whisper, combined with a chirp. I smile, slowly stroking her fringe. She's beautiful; her blue markings drawing two lines across her face. I have them, too; granted, they're smaller. She stirs, and wakes up.

"Mmmm...morning, Jack. Spirits, this is a nice way to wake up."

"I know. Not every male of my kind can say they have a spikey wife."

She chuckles. "And I can say the same. Married to an ape? Not so bad."

I laugh. "Oh, you. So...what'd you want to do today?"

"Well…" She shifts herself on top of me, her naked plates shining in the sun. God, she's beautiful. A living homage to the word _gorgeous_.

"I'd love to go to that beach, but…" She leans over me, whispering in my ear.

"I'd like some breakfast. If you could deliver it, that'd be great." Oh..._this _is a way to start your morning. You wife, offering you sex on a silver platter. "Sure thing, love. But...you have to be taking it." She flutters her mandibles, and rolls beside me, laying down.

"I'd be more than happy too. Besides, you seem to be ready." I look down, somehow only now noticing the tent in the sheets. I nod, and slide on top of her. Sorry, hon. No foreplay. We're getting right to it.

"Actually hon, could you bend for me?"

"I'd like that." She smiles, and gets down on all fours her wonderful ass in the air. Doggy-style is one of her...kinks. As I get hard, I climb on top. "Honey?"

'Yes?"

"Be loud. _Please_. Make sounds, be noisy...for me." She mewls in response. I slide into her, filling her ass with my fully grown member. She purrs.

"Yes, that spot right there. _Please._" Oh yeah. That spot makes her crazy.

"Keep going, and if you make me scream, I'll leave my clothes off for the rest of the day." I begin to thrust.

"You like that?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I increase my place, gripping her hips as I thrust her towards the wall, garbled moans coming from her mouth.

"Who's your mate? Who's fucking you right now? Huh?"

"_YOU! YOU! OH YES!_" Her frenzied moans intoxicate me with pleasure, making me hazy as I pull her hips down, harder and harder. Even though I'm usually on top, due to her general body size and strength, she, in a way, is more...powerful. In control. She hold me tightly, and her talons...do leave marks, as well as her bites. One of the few downsides to sex with her. As I get closer and closer to my climax, she shudders, pushing back. In response, I thrust harder, making her cry out my name.

"If you do that love, you'll get punished."

"_Punish me. __**Please**_." I pat her back, and kiss her back. I rock her hips, fire flowing through me as I get closer and closer. She's tired now, taking it like a champ, nearly being thrusted into the wall.

"Ten, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-" My voice goes hoarse as I orgasm, my nerves melting as my body goes limp, cumming into her. She screams, her ass filled with the fountain of pleasure from me. We collapse onto the bed, me on top. We cannot speak, just huffing and recovering, our heartbeats beating like we've run ten miles. My sweat drips onto her, as she lays her head on my chest.

"Spirits….wow."

"It feels a lot better, doing with someone you're married to."

"I couldn't agree more." She looks up.

"Mmmm. Well, it's early. You wanna shower?"

"Honey, if I could do it, I'd shower with you every moment of my life."

She purrs, creeping cross my body, straddling me until we're face-to-face. "Oh? And why is that? Is it this body?"

She sits up, giving me a nice, sexy view of her.

"Y-yes." "Even due to my lack of tits?"

"Yes, even that." She looks down, noticing me growing.

"Ohhh. Getting excited now, are we?"

She crawls back, running her hands down my chest. I'm about to speak, but she puts a finger to her mouth, quieting me.

"You took care of me, my mate. Now I'll take care of you." She breathes, and lowers herself onto me, connecting the both of us.

"Fuck. You're tight, honey." She groans as she adjust herself, placing herself on me. I begin to thrust up into her, thrusting her up with each move.

"Yeah. Oh yeah. You like it?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah. _Yeah_." She rocks up and down, moaning. "_Harder! Harder! __**Harder!**_" We both come at the same time.

In her opinion, this holiday had started out _amazing_, in the best way possible. They had gotten probably the nicest hotel room she'd seen in her life with a view looking like a Iron Age painting. They had kissed, and proceeded to strip in the living room, ending up with both of them on the soft bed, completely bare, with her on the bottom. She had pleasant memories of that. "Oh _Jack, __**YES!**_ Yes, yes, yes, yes!" "Ohhh….harder. Harder, _harder, harder, __**Harder!**_"

After some passionate lovemaking, we decide to spend some time outside. Because why not? We set ourselves up on the beach, right between our cabin and the beach. She wears a traditional turian 'beachwear'- a pair of swim shorts and nothing else. She's just here to sunbathe-turians can't swim. I wear only swim trunks-she likes me without a shirt. We relax on the soft sand, letting our bodies sink into the sand.

She lays her head on my bare chest, taking in the sun, tracing a talon on my stomach. "Why are humans so soft?"

"Well, we can't all be the same, can we, Ten?"

"Guess not. But-" She looks up at me, touching my nose with a talon, giggling.

"You _do _feel like a soft pillow. Mmmm. I'm glad I tried human, huh?" We laugh, catching some views. Turian women can be quite _exposed _in beachwear, due to their lack of a need for a top. Also, you usually don't see couples like us. Human women with male turians? More common. But, couples like us exist. So, as my newlywed wife and I bask in Sol's glory, relaxing in the glow of love and joy, we rest in the fact that we've both finally found someone to love.

After an hour of sunbathing, we put on footwear, and head to the bar. She excuses herself to go to the bathroom. As I sip my beer, a shirtless guy with an N7 tattoo sits down next to me. A female turian follows, with red markings. Huh.

"That your wife?"

"That's right. Terrina. We just got married a few days ago." His eyes widen with surprise.

"Honeymoon, huh?" "Yep." He laughs. "Oh, where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. I'm James Dawson, former Lieutenant Commander, N7s. This is my fiance, Lieutenant Acilia Flolin, Cabal."

"Oh! You're with a female turian, too?"

"That's right." "Well, I'm military, too! Jack Philips, Army, Lieutenant First Class."

As we shake hands, Acilia laughs.

"Wow. Another military guy, huh?"

"Yep! Ten! Hi!"

"Who's this?" Her manidbles adorably flutter with confusion.

"Oh, nothing. Just _another _couple, like us." She looks at the two.

"Wow! Look at that." She walk over to Acilia. "So, you're with a human too, huh?"

"Yep! We're engaged. Going to be married in a month."

"Congratulations! So..how'd you two meet?"

We both began talking, interspecies couple to interspecies couple. Acilia and James met on Palaven, during the early stages of the Reaper War. They initially had a friendship, but when stuck in a last-stand situation, decided to spend their final moments fucking. Fortunately, they were rescued. They were in a relationship for 10 more months, before he proposed to her. Since Acilia's family was...nonexistent in her life, they decided to have a human-style wedding, and she'd take his name.

Fortunately for them, his parents supported their choice (can't say the same for other interspecies couples), and they were engaged. We talked for a bit, and exchanged numbers. We go back to the beach for a bit, then head back to our room.

As soon as the door is locked, Jack kisses Terrina, aggressively. "So...bed?" "Of course." She slips a talon into his shorts. "I was beginning to miss how you felt." He grins, gripping onto hers, pulling them down. She giggles, pulling his shorts down, the couple standing naked in front of each other. He grabs her ass and squeezes. She purrs in response.

And of course, we had sex.

It's our honeymoon: what else would we do?

The rest of our first day went as planned. We went on a lengthy boat tour, and introduced her to to whale-watching. As a turian, who wanted nothing to do with the ocean (due to their lack of swimming capability), she was a bit on edge, yelping every time the boat shook, or turned. That fear instantly went away when a humpback did a flop in front of us, giving us a saltwater shower. Her laugh of surprise as we got wet together was something I'd never forget, one of the more memorable parts of our honeymoon.

After the first flop, she was practically bouncing up and down like a kid, asking for more. Loudly. A little embarrassing, but you can't blame her for seeing something completely alien. We went back to the hotel for a bit, then went exploring the city, and had dinner until the evening, when she wanted to see the sunset from the beach. We sat on the beach, holding hands in our trunks, watching the sun set.

Her mandibles flickered, and she leaned onto me.

"Remember what I asked about earlier? About doing it on the beach?"

I smiled. "Hon, this is public-"

"Hon. No one's here." She gets up, and walks down to the shoreline, where she bends down while removing her trunks, giving me a clean view of her ass. She smiles, flexing her naked body in front of the sun, beckoning me. I join her, take my trunks off, and we make sweet, passionate love on the beach as the sun sets.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare

PTSD is a bitch.

Especially when it comes to sleeping.

Being a kid raised by gangs and criminal scum, you tend to see and do a lot of things that are...abnormal for someone who doesn't even know about the birds and the bees. Since I left the Third Street Reds, I have nightmares and flashbacks about my past. When my wife-to-be and I became official, I told her about how I had night terrors and flashbacks to my gang past.

She was freaked out by the first few times (they've gotten rarer since I take new meds, but they still happen) but got used to it, comforting me in the middle of the night. I can't usually go back to sleep after it, so we smex to get our minds off it. Hey, we're already naked. If it weren't for Ten and her family and their soldier-therapy connections (Ten's mom had a problem with it, too), I don't know where I'd be.

_It is cold. Dark. The streets of Chicago are covered in snow. The city is asleep, except for one alley, where a life hangs in the balance._

'_Shoot the snitch! Shoot the snitch! __**Shoot the snitch!**_" _Our leader, Hadre, whips out his Predator, silencing the crowd. "Y'all know why we're here." _

_He pointed the pistol at the shaking, bloodied body on the snow-caked concrete, shivering with fear and frigidness._

"_Alejandro here's workin' for the god-damned Snake Eyes down on Sixth! And his les…" He puts the barrel up to Alejandro's chin,_

"_Has resulted in the death of Honey G! Now...what the hell do we do with this bastard?" _

_The mob of gangs go wild. "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" Hadre cackles. _

"_That's what __**I **__like to hear, boys!" A voice emits from the crowd. _

"_Who's gonna off him?" He looks around, before eyeing me. "Oh, I know. Little Jack here should do it. He's been with us since he was a baby! Y'all boys from Downers and the hood know that? This boy has been raised, one hundred percent man!"_

_He walks over to my 9 year old self. "Take the gun. You know what to do." _

_I shrink in fear. "But-" "Hey. Hey. None of that." _

_He puts it in my hand, cocks it, and pushes me over to the tied-up individual. "See...you take it in your hand...raise it like this...aim...and shoot. All you need to do...is shoot. Is it so hard?" _

_I raise the shaking gun at the man's head. His mouth is covered, but I don't need to see his mouth. He's saying no, please don't. No. My finger tightens on the trigger. I don't want to. I don't want to. I don't want to. I don't-_

_BANG._

_The man's head explodes, and the crowd cheers-_

I wake up, with a loud gasp, sweating as if I'd just ran a marathon. Terrina stares down at me, her bare body on top of me, her arms wrapped around my sweaty body.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. It was a dream. You're okay."

Shivering, I look away from her. "I-I...it was...real...so real…"

She hugs me tighter, hugging me with her large turian form.

"Remember what we talked about. What the doctor said."

I hug her back, sniffling into her neck. After a few minutes, I relax my body, and she lies next to me.

"What happened?"

"It was...I killed someone." "Taetrus?"

"No. Gang. Chicago. I was nine. I...I killed him. In cold blood."

"Nine?" She sounds horrified.

"What was I then. Who am I now? I can't be a husband. Look at me. I'm nothing. I a goddamn _murderer_, for chrissakes! I killed when I was nine. I robbed, I hurt people, I'm a piece of shit lost from his parents because I wasn't worth it? Why did they die, and I lived? _**Why? WHY?**_"

She hugs me until I cry my eyes out.

"Jack...listen." She sits cross-legged in front of me, putting our foreheads together, taking my wet, sloppy hands in hers.

"I know you had a bad past. I know you've done things. But...it wasn't your fault. You were _forced _to. Made to under the threat of jail or death. And while I may not be able to forgive you for doing that...I love you. You're a different person now. Look at now, not then. You have a family that loves you. You have a wonderful wife that loves you.. My parents and clan accept you, and treat you like one of our own. You've made a life for yourself. But you need to forget the past, Jack. You need to stop worrying about being a mate. You're fantastic at that. To me-you're brighter than any star, Jack Petatius."

She traces my face paint. "You don't need to worry about accidentally hurting me. You would never do that. The Jack that I know and love would _never _do that. Can you be that Jack?" "I...yes. I can. I'm sorry. About everything." "Will you do the therapy Mom suggested?" "I will. For you and your family." I kiss her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hammer Massage

There are many quirks to living with a turian.

You have the dextro-levo food issue, different sleeping patterns, different ways me and her clean, minor cultural differences...marriage takes work, I tell ya. But we both know how to have some fun.

When she suggested the idea of a group massage, I was intrigued. It had never occurred to me _how _exactly turians did it. She didn't have much skin exposed besides her plates, so although touch definitely could be felt...well, how did it work?

The answers surprised me.

It was the day of the event, and we had just enjoyed a shower together. There was just something about showering with someone you loved. Showering with a turian was something he had gotten quite good at. Put soap on her plates and skin, and make sure to gently rub her fringe to make her make the cute warbling sound turians subharmonically did sometimes. To the untrained ear, one couldn't hear it. But, if you had an implant like Jack did, he could understand his wife.

He found it fascinating how turians could have entire conversations without actually _talking_. It sounded like a pleasant hum, or purr, depending on how she felt. If they were in bed together, getting it on, it would be a purr, like a cat. But normally it sounded like a delightful hum.

"So...honey. How exactly do turians get massaged?" He asks as he was cleaning her fringe.

She chuckled. "We've been married for about a year, and you don't know?"

He blushed. "Um, no."

She laughed. "Relax, hotshot. I'm messing around. You know that one spot on my back? The carapace?"

He was _quite _familiar with her body, but he let her take his hand in hers and place it around her back's midsection.

"Putting pressure there feels _really _good."

"But honey, I've done that."

"Have you done it with a hammer?" She turned around, cocking her head in that cute way she did when talking to him. Normally, he'd be staring at her naked body, covered in soap. But _this _definitely garnered my attention.

"So let me get this straight, honey." I say. "You _voluntarily _get yourself hit in the back with a hammer?"

"Calm down, honey. First off, it's more of a mallet than anything. It's not like you _Jack_hammers of yours."

I sigh. Ever since I taught her puns, she's been using them so much. But it's so cute at the same time.

"It hits us slowly, but surely. Just enough to relax us." She kisses me.

"You're really hammering in the nail with this whole relaxation thing, aren't you?"

"Ah, shut up!"

We arrive at the massage place. First time doing something like this with her. When we do stuff like this in private, we usually end up going on a sexpedition. Heh.

We register, and enter the changing room. Couples only. We disrobe and put on robes for the event. We smile as each other, seeing our partner in various states of undress. We've gotten more than used to seeing each other without clothes. Hell, the first time I saw her naked wasn't during our first time making love; it was a military dressing room. Due to their lack of outside privates, turians don't have the same stigma around nudity that we humans do.

She looks perfect undressed; her brand-new markings shine perfectly on her plates; the go perfectly with her smile, her green eyes blink as her mandibles flutter, staring back at me. Six and a half feet of bare turian woman stand before me. Even without breasts, she is gorgeous.

Her hips are picture perfect; supporting a beautiful ass, and on top of two amazing slender legs. Her spurs are kinda weird, like something you'd see on a dinosaur in that...what was it called? Jurassic something? She, like all turians, has three talons on each foot. Two in the front, and one in the back. They aren't flat-footed like us humans, rather are slight angles, holding her body up, allowing her to use those bird of prey reflexes to outrun me on our daily runs.

Her body is wonderful; slender yet strong and muscular from years of military training. There's a bit more exposed skin there, with less plates. Her skin unto itself is wonderful; it's soft like human skin, but a bit harder. Her plates, while definitely harder, feel cool, and wonderful. No breasts, but her body shape and ...other things make up for it. Past her wonderful arms which have held me so many times, is her head, and her beautiful face.

Turian faces, while quite different, are still eye-catching in a way. The way her plates all mold together to form a geometric structure around her skin is something else. Her two green eyes, staring vividly at me, with that sly, playful look she always has. _You know if this wasn't a public place I would so do you right here? _Ah, her.

Her mandibles, while in place, are pretty damn cool too. Don't pull on them-they're sensitive. Her mouth, filled with many small dinosaur-like teeth, with a purple tongue, makes for some good kissing. She had to wear a mouth cover when doing oral, but it's worth it for both of us. To finish it all off besides her adorable fringe on the back of her head is her markings. My oh my, her markings.

Palaven blue, almost like a soft navy blue you'd see on a uniform, go down her face in an upside-down V formation. They're the final touch on her wonderful self, and I love them _so _much. I have them too, just smaller and redesigned for a human face. But it's what binds us together in marriage. The vow to the world that says _I love you. We're family now. _A family. Thanks to her...I have everything I could possibly want.

She ruffles my hair, bringing me back to the real world. "Admiring the view?" She says, purring. "I don't blame you. C'mon. Let's have some fun." I nod, kissing her. As we put our robes on, and she walks out the door in slippers, me behind her, I can't help but smile.

I am one damn lucky man.

We lay down face-first on the beds. I look over at her and smile as two drones comes in. One has hands, obviously meant for me. We disrobe and relax. The robot...oh man, that feels good. I needed something like this. Softer than Terrina's talons, but a bit colder ...mmmm. I look over at my wife. My eyes widened.

Her eyes were rolling, as the mallet hilariously rapidly hammered into my wife's back, the carapace. "So ...goooood." I chuckled, laughing slightly at the ridiculousness of the situation. Here I was, getting a romantic group massage with my wife, while she was getting hammered by a drone, moaning softly. This was...this had made my day.

So when the session was done, she was driving back, with a stupidly large smirk on her face. With turians, that meant that the mandibles were splayed wide opened, and some of her teeth bared.

"Auuh, Jack. You cannot _believe _how good that felt. Seriously."

"Hon, you looked like you were orgasming. Are you alright?" I joked.

"Ah you." She said, waving me off. "So, what do you want to do, huh? I got no other plans for the day. Herthya and the girls want to go out tomorrow for drinks. So...ideas?"

"How about a movie, wifey?" I ask, placing a hand on hers as we park.

"Sounds like a plan."

And we had a wonderful night, together.


End file.
